Mega Angels and Golden Eggs
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: We were all confused on how Angemon and Angewomon knew how to warp Digivolve in the movie, let alone know how to release the Golden Digieggs. Now, thanks to Kyoto Dragon and other episodes, there is an answer.


Mega Angels and Golden Eggs: Seraphymon and Magnadramon explained  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
_(A/N: Anyone who saw both versions of "Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals", were pretty confused as to how Angemon and Angewomon could Warp-Digivolve, yet not attack **AND **know how to release the Golden Digieggs. Well, the episodes "Kyoto Dragon", and "Dramon Power", and getting the DVD of "Digimon: The Movie" really helped me understand what COULD'VE happened in between the time that T.K., Kari and their Digimon were on the halted train, and appearing on the battlefield against Kerubimon. And what of those other three great Megas.... You'll see what I mean in this story...)  
_* * * *  
"What..??? It's happening again!!!" T.K. Takaishi said as he picked up his hat, but dropped it again as a blue and grey light engulfed the empty train car- which only contained himself, Kari Kamiya, his Digimon Patamon, and Kari's Digimon, Gatomon.  
  
"But I thought that Digimon was gone!" Kari exclaimed as she stood up, holding onto a seat while the car shook violently. "What does that thing want??"  
  
"Call me crazy," T.K. replied as he clung to a seat in one hand, and his white bucket hat in the other. "But I don't think it's that same Digimon..." Suddenly, the four inside the train car began to float off of the varnished wooden floor and then the surroundings were slowly engulfed in the blue and grey light until only T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon remained, floating off the ground in a swirling blue-and-grey void.  
  
"Where... where are we?" Kari gasped as she looked around, a twinge of fear coursing through her.  
  
"I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore, that's for sure..." Gatomon replied to her partner, glancing around in as much confusion. "Do you really think this is what Davis was talking about in that e-mail?"  
  
"I don't know... but whoever brought us here has must have a very good reason..."  
  
"_That I do, DigiDestineds of Hope and Light."  
  
_"Huh?? Who said that?" T.K. said as he searched for the source of the booming voice. "How do you know who we are?"  
  
"_I understand that your friends need help. And I know they can't beat their new enemy alone." _The voice replied as blue smoke started to gather into what looked like the shape of a four-legged animal. "_I have been sent to give you the power you need to defeat your enemy._"  
  
"You must mean that Kokomon creature in the e-mail... do you?" Kari asked the figure that started to materialize out of the blue fog. "How can you help us?"  
  
"_I shall show you."  
  
_With that, the fog lifted, and in its place stood a white tiger-like creature with many blue stripes, all kinds of metal bindings on all four of his ankles, a spiked ring on its tail, and a floating halo of golden spheres around his waist. Jutting out of the corners of his mouth, were dual spikes that looked like blue-striped horizontal tusks.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon took a sharp breath in awe, then bowed.  
  
"...Baihumon... the legendary Mega of the West...."  
  
"Baihumon....?" T.K. and Kari said together, mostly in confusion. "I.. don't understand.." Kari finished.  
  
"_It is simple- I am one of the four great Megas- the guardian of the West._" Baihumon replied as he took a step forward. "_I would explain more,_" he continued, hanging his head slightly. "_But time is running out- you are the only ones who can save your friends and the wayward Digimon Kokomon._"  
  
"What do you mean 'only ones', great Baihumon? Angemon and Angewomon are powerful, but we still might not be strong enough..." Patamon said, trying to express what he felt with as much reverence as he could.  
  
"_It's not that, little one,_" The great blue tiger Digimon replied as his eyes started to take on a golden glow. Twin beams shot out, then stopped in front of Patamon and Gatomon, taking strange shapes- The one in front of the little flying Digimon becoming a golden box-like shape, and the one in front of the cat Digimon a little golden sphere with one silver wing coming from the top.  
  
"_Patamon... that is the Digiegg of Miracles. I believe you all have seen it before?"_  
  
"We... we have!" T.K. exclaimed as he took a closer look at the golden box in front of his Digimon. "That's the Digiegg that Davis used on Veemon to become Magnamon- and he defeated Kimeramon!"  
  
"I was beginning to wonder what happened to that one..." Kari added as the Digiegg of Miracles began to glow.  
  
"But what about this one?" Gatomon asked as she pointed her gloved paw at the winged sphere.  
  
"_That belongs to another DigiDestined- that is the Digiegg of Destiny._" Baihumon replied as the Digiegg of Miracles began to glow as well. The two Digimon gasped in shock as the two Golden Digieggs dematerialized, circled around them, then shot into their hearts before the glow dissappeared.  
  
"What just happened?" Gatomon said as she looked at the spot where the beam of light went.  
  
"_That is a saftey measure,_" Baihumon replied, motioning to a pink aura that shone brightly around Gatomon's body. A blue aura started to circle around Patamon as well as the halo of rings around his waist began to spin faster and faster until two more beams of light- one blue and one pink- struck into the two Digimon's heads. "_For in order to release them, I am giving you enough power to Digivolve to your highest level._"  
  
T.K. and Kari took a step back in shock.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Gatomon and Patamon will be able to become MEGA?!?!"  
  
"_Yes, Digidestined of Hope and Light. But they will only be able to go to their Mega levels only once, so listen carefully._"  
  
Patamon's eyes widened as an image entered his mind- a large, armored being, with ten golden wings shining from his back. "Is...that my Mega form?"  
  
"_Yes, little Patamon. He is Seraphymon._"  
  
Then Gatomon's eyes widened as the image of a large, pink dragon with ten feathery wings and brown horns with pink rings around them appeared in her subconscious. "And.. I'm guessing that's my Mega, too?"  
  
"_She may look a little like something from a children's show, but yes- the Holy Beast Magnadramon is yours._"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Gatomon replied dryly.  
  
"Then this must mean that the Golden Digieggs will power their Mega forms?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"Maybe they'll be able to destroy Kokomon and save Davis, Willis and the others!" Kari said, her hopes climbing with the aspect of her own Mega-level Digimon.  
  
"_I'm afraid it cannot be so, little ones..._" Baihumon replied as T.K. and Kari turned their heads to him.  
  
"Why not?" Patamon asked, the blue aura still shining brightly. "As Megas, we can whip cream him!"  
  
"_You see, in even attempting to attack, you could permenantly damage the Golden Digieggs- and the fate of you and your friends as well._" the Great Mega replied solemnly. "_And even if you manage to destroy Kokomon, your power would be so great that it would wipe you, your friends.... maybe even the entire world out in the process._"  
  
"Oh... that kills the mood." Kari said sadly, trying to cast out the horrid thought of a suicide mission by her Digimon. "But how will we destroy what's causing Kokomon to attack, and not destroy the world by accident?"  
  
"_That is the reason I have granted you the ability to Digivolve to your Mega forms- so you can have enough power to release the Golden Digieggs._"  
  
"Enough power?"  
  
"_Yes. Those beams of light that gave you the vision of your Mega forms also gave you enough energy to Warp-Digivolve- but you will only be able to do it once- after that, you shall have to learn how to on your own- only then will you be able to control the awesome powers that you two weild._"  
  
"But how will we know when to release the Golden Digieggs? What if we do it too early or too late?" Patamon said as the void began to illuminate to an almost blinding light.  
  
"_You will know when the time is right... now go... save your friends and liberate the wayward Digimon........!!!!"_  
  
With that, Baihumon disappeared into the light as it englufed Patamon and Gatomon first, then T.K. and Kari.  
  
When the two Digidestined opened their eyes, they found themselves not on the same train, but on a flowery cliffside. Kari turned to look down to her Digimon, but gasped in shock as all she saw was a pair of clean white boots to a half-jumpsuit, then going up to look at the face of her Ultimate-level Digimon, Angewomon. T.K. was just as shocked to see not Patamon standing next to him, but Angemon instead.  
  
"How... how did you Digivolve so suddenly? I didn't hear anything!" T.K. asked, gaping.  
  
"I'm not sure, T.K..." Angemon replied as he took a quick glance at himself, only noticing a faint blue light shining where his heart was located. "Perhaps it was that energy boost that Baihumon was talking about."  
  
"I agree," Angewomon replied, but her train of tought was interrupted by screaming- the screaming of Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Terriermon. "But we haven't any time! We must get going if we want to save the world!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" T.K. replied as the two Angels took off ahead of them.  
* * * *  
"HE'S GOING TO EAT US!!!!!" Veemon screamed as Kokomon, now a nearly-black Jester/rabbit-like Mega Digimon, opened up his mouth and prepared to swallow them whole.  
  
"**_HAND OF FATE!!!!!!_**"  
  
A golden stream swooped upon the four captive Digimon, cutting Kokomon's jaw off in the process. Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inoue looked up to see the two angels coming in to do battle.  
  
"It's Angemon!!" Davis exclaimed as he pointed at the Super-Champion Digimon.  
  
"And Angewomon!!" Yolei added as the Ultimate-level Digimon joined in.  
  
"Sorry we're late, but our plans got de-railed!!" T.K. called out as he and Kari came in, finally reunited with the other four Digidestined.  
  
What followed was a flurry of attacks, each ripping off limbs and tearing holes in the Viral Digimon. Kokomon roared in pain as a black energy seemed to swallow him whole. But shouts of joy became screams of terror as Kokomon started to regenerate, with the little black balls that were once shot out of his body reformed into new limbs.   
  
But things got worse.   
  
The dimension that Kokomon used to heal himself was beginning to take its toll on the DigiDestined- turning them all into 6-year-old children. Only T.K. and Kari remained their normal ages... for the moment.  
  
"It's impossible... nothing they seem to do harms him!!" T.K. exclaimed as he looked up at Angemon.  
  
"And everyone's aging backwards... what'll we do?"  
  
Something clicked into Angemon's mind when the cries of the now-toddler DigiDestined reached him. "That's IT!!" He exclaimed forcefully as the same blue aura that surrounded him in Baihumon's void returned.  
  
"We have to stop him, or we'll be stuck changing dipers!!" Angewomon exclaimed as the same pink aura that surrounded her as Gatomon returned as well. "We have no choice but to release the Golden Digieggs."  
  
They both knew that the fate of the world was sealed with those words. And both of them knew what had to be done- it was truly now or never.  
  
"Come on- we have to Digivolve to our Mega forms so we can release the Golden Digieggs!!" The words of Baihumon echoed in Angemon's words as the auras around them shone brighter than ever...  
  
"Angemon....._WARP DIGIVOLVE TO......_" Angemon began to warp as soon as he cried out those words. His staff dissappeared, then his form shifted to MagnaAngemon, who in turn was then plated from head to toe in brilliant blue armor, decorated with gold plating, the symbol of the Crest of Hope embossed on the chestplate. A winged helmet covered the Knight-angel's face, and shimmering golden wings appeared on his back. "........**_SERAPHYMON!!!!!!!!!_**"  
  
"Angewomon..... _DIGIVOLVE TO_........" The feathery pink ribbon that wrapped around the female angel's wrists unraveled, as her helmet flew off her face. A pink glow dissolved her form as it stretched and morphed, and an extra pair of wings now grew from what became a winged dragon. ".........**_MAGNADRAMON!!!!!!!!!_**"  
  
T.K. and Kari ran up to see their new Digimon, despite the face that they, too had changed- they were now 6-year-olds like the rest of their friends. "Wow.... aren't they pretty...?" they said together, in awe.  
  
Magnadramon joined Seraphymon, and started to circle around the armored angel, as the pink and blue auras returned, only most of it was centered to where the Golden Digieggs were hidden- their hearts. Kokomon was now on the warpath when he saw the new Digimon, charging at the two new Megas at full speed.  
  
'_We must remember what Baihumon said- don't attack, no matter what,_' Seraphymon said telepathically to the pink dragon that circled around him.  
  
'_Even if it means we can only do this once... I'm going to miss being like this._' Magndramon replied, casting a happy glance at Seraphymon each time she circled around him. Her trance was broken as Kokomon's deep yellow eyes looked straight at them.  
  
"_Here he comes!!!_" Magnadramon exclaimed as Kokomon raised his massive purple hand at them. The pink and blue lights left Seraphymon and Magnadramon, and Kokomon struck the Megas, turning them back into Patamon and Gatomon almost instantly. Kokomon grasped the pink and blue lights, but threw them at Davis and Willis, who caught them and then the lights formed into the Golden Digieggs of Miracles and Destiny.  
  
"These are the Golden Digieggs- use them to beat back Kokomon!!" Gatomon shouted to the two before landing in Kari's arms.  
  
"This is our last shot..." Davis said as he drew a sharp breath, the Digiegg of Miracles floating in his small hands.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with it?" Willis asked as the Digiegg of Destiny levitated in his hands.  
  
"Just do what I do," Davis replied as he held up his Digiegg. "You ready?"  
  
Willis nodded in approval.  
  
"**_GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE_**!!!!!!!!" Davis shouted as an intense golden light shone from the Digiegg.  
  
"**_GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE_**!!!!!!!!!" Willis shouted as he held up his Digiegg, and a golden light shone from it as well. The twin beams of gold struck Veemon and Terriermon...  
  
"VEEMON....._GOLDEN ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO_........"  
  
"TERRIERMON... _GOLDEN ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO_......"  
  
The smoke from the Digivolution cleared, and two Golden warriors appeared where Veemon and Terriermon once stood.  
  
"......**_MAGNAMON!!!!!!_**"  
  
"......**_RAPIDMON!!!!!!_**"  
  
Patamon and Gatomon lept from T.K. and Kari's arms and a proud look crept up to both of their faces.  
  
"Now isn't that the coolest thing you've ever seen?" Gatomon declared proudly.  
  
As the two Golden Digimon attacked, Patamon looked at Gatomon, and he could've sworn that he saw Magnadramon sky-swimming in her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah... but but we should thank Baihumon for that one."  
  
And they knew that the great Mega Digimon of the West was proud, too.  
* * * *  
**_Owari_**


End file.
